


Lets Get Unprofessional

by Ambercreek



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Cunnilingus, I have never wrote porn in my life so i have no idea what im doing, M/M, No Dysphoria, PWP, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i'm sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Just have some shameless smut





	

_“Fuck.”_ Mason moans, bucking his hips up against Harper’s mouth. Large warm hands rest on his hips to keep him steady.

Harper’s tongue continued to trace up and down his clit. Watching from half lidded eyes as the other's wriggles on the bed. Watching as he tries to get more contact - more everything. Feeling his blunt fingernails digs into his scalp.

 _“Please, please please.”_ Mason chants out - a prayer.

Harper then pulls away and Mason groans at the loss of content. Harper’s lips were red and swollen, saliva dribbling down his chin. Mason wants to scream at him to hurry up because now he can feel himself slowly peaking over the edge. _He was down so close._

Harper stands up quickly, knees cracking from the lack of movement and furiously unbuttons his pants, kicking them to the side to join the pile of other discarded clothes. His aching cock springing free from the confinements of his jeans.

Harper leans over to his bedside table, grabbing the condom and the bottle of lube. He struggles slightly to rip the condom wrapper open. Once successful, he takes the condom in his hand and rolls it over his dick. Pouring a small amount of lube in his hands, tossing the bottle to the floor.

Once slick enough, he grabs onto Mason’s hips, hosting them up and legs wrapped themselves around his shoulders again. Mason lets another shaky moan escaped his mouth.

Slowly Harper pushed his length in until his hips were flushed against the others. Moans now falling from both of their lips.

“Jesus - Mason, you feel good.” Harper groans as he starts rocking himself, trying to find a steady rhythm.

Harper leans down and captures Mason’s lips with his own, the kiss needy and rough. Both losing their senses. Skins slapping against skin as he picks up the pace of each thrust.

 _"Harper-.”_ Mason moans, words being muffled by the kiss. _“I’m so close.”_

Harper can’t even reply, he was so lost by now. Only knowing the other’s muscle body underneath him, the warm feeling around his dick, the sound of the mattress creaking and the other sounds echoing off of the walls.

A string of curses fall from Harper’s lips as he cums, slowing down his thrust when he feels the legs around his shoulder tense up and fall limp. Lazily pulling himself out and collapse onto the bed beside Mason.

He pulls the condom off, flinging it into the trashcan besides the bed.

Mason rolls over onto his side and pulls Harper close into arms so his they now laid facing one another. Both trying to regain steady breathing.

“That was-”

“Amazing?” Harper cuts him off, they both laugh.

“Yeah, yeah that was pretty amazing.”

“So how are you feeling, you know about the whole-”

“Harp I’m fine, well I’m sore as hell and I have a feeling I won’t be walking well for the next few days.”

Harper laughs. “Oh, So I’m that good.”

“Shut up.”

Harper leans forward and gives a quick peck on the other’s lips. Resting his sweaty forehead against the others. This time Mason laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> drsgfszsagtrdb OKAY LOOK it's 3 am here and I just wrote up some quick porn out of boredom.
> 
> This is also my first time writing porn and i have no idea what the hell i am doing with my life. so please forgive me god.
> 
> One last thing. Mason is trans and he is my son.


End file.
